The Reporter and his Whistleblower
by thesuperwholockedgamingwolf
Summary: What if Waylon and Miles' paths crossed? Mount Massive Asylum can't be that big. Warning: This fic is rated for coarse language and mature themes. (May contain Waylon/Miles. Don't like, don't read.)


Recently I became obsessed with horror games. I LOVE the feeling of terror and adrenaline. Sure, I love my shooters and AC but horror is amazing. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Outlast. I love this game and the characters. Okay. Warning: this fic may go into very dark places. A.N. /div

"Gaah!" Waylon yelled in agony as the buzz saw cut off his... As Eddie called them, vulgarities. Eventually Eddie pulled him away. "Stay here, darling. You are going to be beautiful." The psychopath walked away, only to come back a second later with... A wedding dress? Eddie pulled him roughly to his feet, making him yelp in pain. Eddie shoved him roughly into the dress. "I know it hurts. Just try to ensure, for our children."/div

Waylon was terrified. More than that. He was petrified. A psychopath was chasing him, determined to make him his wife. That wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't wanted to cut Waylon's genitals off. Eventually Eddie... The Groom as the other lunatics called him... Got bored. He wandered off to grab something and Waylon ran, tripping on the wedding dress Eddie had forced him into. /div

"Darling? Where are you going?" Eddie called in his sing-song voice. "Shit!" Waylon cursed, still struggling with the wedding dress. He heard the psychopath turn the corner and start to chase after him. "Move!" Waylon yelled to the being in front of him. It probably wasn't going to listen anyway. It might even try to kill him.

"Shit, shit, shit SHIT!" Miles cursed as he turned a corner, his camcorder held up to his face so he could see through the darkness. "Move!" A Variant yelled. "Shit!" Miles cursed again, running to the closest locker and climbed into the closest locker and locked it. "Please! He'll get me!" The Variant ran up to the locker and pounded on the door. He had been hurt, Miles could tell. He was covered in blood, he had a black eye and he was in a... wedding dress? But, he wasn't showing signs of madness. His eyes were clear and he looked perfectly sane. He might as well let him in. Miles opened the door and the Variant rushed in, slamming the door behind him. /div

"Who the hell are you?" Miles asked the strange man. He didn't reply, but only glared at Miles to shut up. He took the cue and was quiet, when all of a sudden a strange voice was heard from the corridor. "Darling? Where are you? Why do you run? You won't abandon the children will you?" Miles looked at the strange man who was quivering in fear. He was clearly terrified. Eventually the sing-song voice faded as the psychopath walked down the corridor./div

Waylon rushed out, gasping for air. "Thank god!" he said, sinking to the floor. "Who the hell are you?" The Variant he had shared the last 2 minutes with asked. "Why does it matter? You'll kill me anyway." Waylon replied, disheartened. "I'm not a Variant," Miles hastily explained. "How do I know?!" Waylon cried. "Would a Variant be as calm as I am right now?" "I suppose not.." Waylon slowly got up, clutching his head "Are you alright?" Miles asked, extending a hand which Waylon shied away from but stumbled into it as he stepped onto his wounded leg. "Whoa, easy. What the hell happened to you?" "A psychopath tried to cook me, another psychopath was convinced I was a woman, he then hit me and knocked me out before trying to cut off my genitals." "What about the leg?" "I jumped out a 2nd story window and fell onto a spiked metal object." "Ow! I thought having my fingers cut off was bad!" "We better get going," Waylon said. "Yeah, but first, tell me how you got here." "Yeah, fine," Waylon agreed, staggering over to a wall. "I was caught trying to send an email to a guy named Miles Upsher." "Wait, YOU'RE MY WHISTLEBLOWER?! Waylon Park?" "Wait, you're Miles Upsher? I thought you would have brought a gun or something for protection." "Why? I'm a reporter, not from S.W.A.T.!" "Don't yell! They might hear us." "I suppose they might." Waylon nodded and the pair started to sneak down the hallway when all of a sudden the singing voice of Eddie Gluskin was heard. "Darling, there you are! Come here!"

A.N. Ok guys! Woo! Man, this is the most intense thing I have written! I don't know how long this will be.  
Next time:  
"Got you, whore!" Eddie exclaimed as he grabbed Waylon and pulled him away. "WAYLON!"


End file.
